


Genocídio dos Coelhinhos de Ideias

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Wonderland jokes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buracos de coelhinhos; trocas de roupas; óculos de sol; e um produto ligeiramente viscoso de petróleo altamente refinado. E, eventualmente, pessoas nuas. Várias. NOTAS: tentei usar todos os meus clichés de fanfic favoritos. Sinto muito se não useis os seus. Nada sobre isso deve ser levado a sério.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocídio dos Coelhinhos de Ideias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plot Bunny Genocide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220273) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



Era um dial indo, perfeito em PX-qualquer coisa. Era tão lindo, e tão perfeito que os intrépidos membros da SG-1 se deitaram para cochilar na colina coberta de grama macia no frescor da sombra de algumas árvores.

(Sim, eles cochilaram. Sim, todos eles. Me ajudem aqui, tá?)

Foi o Coronel O’Neill quem acordou primeiro, tirado do sono por um peso no seu peito. Depois do choque inicial de surpresa...

“Ahhh!”

... ele pegou sua MP5, se afastou, e atirou no coelhinho branco, grande e fofo até fazê-lo em pedaços. (E pedaços e pedaços. Eww, MP5s realmente não foram feitas para matar coelhinhos.)

Foi assim que os outros membros da equipe do Coronel O’Neill acordaram com o som de tiros de uma arma automática. Eles reagiram de acordo com o treinamento e as habilidades de cada um, o que envolveu vários níveis de se agachar e sacar armas. Foi então que todos perceberam que estavam cercados.

Cercados, e mais do que isso.

Para onde quer que olhassem, SG-1 podia ver coelhinhos brancos, grandes e fofos. A maioria estava olhando para o Coronel O’Neill repreensivamente. O resto estava comendo a grama macia. Tinha que ter centenas deles.

(Centenas? Sim, centenas. Sigam comigo.)

“Uh, gente? Alguma ideia?” A equipe do Coronel O’Neill balançou suas cabeças respectivas.

Depois de uma pausa, Daniel ofereceu, “Não acho que eles tenham gostado do fato de que você matou aquele.” Ele gesticulou vagamente para os restos do coelhinho muito morto em que Jack atirou, e atirou, e atirou. De fato, a maior parte dos coelhinhos continuava a olhar um pouco repreensiva. Então, como que se movendo como um, os coelhinhos começaram a formar uma abertura. Um caminho se abriu na frente da SG-1, na direção do outro lado da colina, e atrás, coelhinhos começaram a os empurrar na direção do caminho.

“Acho que nós devemos seguir esse caminho, senhor.” A Major Carter ofereceu a hipótese sem qualquer convicção, mas Teal’c concordou.

“Eu concordo, O’Neill.”

Deixando os coelhinhos os guiarem passando pelo topo da colina, a SG-1 se encontrou encarando um buraco no chão. Tipo uma caverna, mas mais como uma grande...

“... toca de coelho.”

“Huh?”

“Eu disse que é uma toca de coelho, Jack. Apesar de ser uma bem grande.” Daniel gesticulou. “Uma toca de coelho do tamanho de pessoas.”

Os coelhinhos eram muito insistentes. Os membros da SG-1 olharam uns para os outros. Jack deu um passo à frente para dentro do buraco. Teal’c seguiu o Coronel, e Daniel colocou um braço a sua frente quando Sam olhou para ele.

“Depois de você, Alice.” Ela fez uma careta, mas entrou.

O caminho estava escuro, mas os coelhinhos encontraram seu caminho infalivelmente. Depois de um tempo, o chão sujo virou calçada, então degraus apareceram, então paredes de madeira, e um teto, e então...

“Acho que é um porão, senhor.”

“Estamos em um porão? Um porão? Porão de quem?”

Todos deram de ombros. O porão continha duas janelas trapeiras, e outra porta. A equipe assumiu suas posições de “abrir uma porta estranha em um lugar estranho”, mas a porta foi aberta e a área além dela analisada sem incidente. Os coelhinhos seguiram em frente.

Daniel gesticulou para o corredor recém exposto. “Ainda seguindo os coelhinhos, Jack?

“Coelhinhos? Achei que eram lebres. Não era uma toca de lebre, lebres? Quando viraram coelhinhos?”

“Acho que sempre foram coelhinhos, Jack. Era uma toca de coelhinho.”

“Toca de coelhinho?”

“Eu sei. Não soa bem, né? Mesmo assim...”

“Tudo bem. Que seja. Vamos.” E a equipe se moveu pelo corrredor, e entrou no corpo da casa.

Isso se provou mais difícil do que tinha antecipado. Quanto mais entravam na casa, menor ficava. As portas e salas pareciam estar ficando menores do que para humanos, e Teal’c estava tendo dificuldade de passar. Eventualmente, chegaram em um longo corredor que levava para a porta da frente. Teal’c estava na frente, mas não foi capaz de entrar no corredor. Com um suspiro exasperado, o Coronel O’Neill tirou sua mochila, e instruiu Teal’c a fazer o mesmo. O grande homem fez isso, mas ainda não podia passar pela porta para o corredor. Finalmente, com um olhar resignado, removeu sua jaqueta do SGC, e sua camiseta preta também. Feito isso, mal foi capaz de se apertar pela porta.

(Por que não voltaram? Porque o caminho estava bloqueado por todos os coelhinhos, exceto pelos que estavam na volta deles. Você não estava prestando atenção?)

A Major Carter e o Dr. Jackson largaram suas próprias mochilas com trepidação, e seguiram o Coronel. Eles mesmos foram seguidos por todos os coelhinhos. Teal’c chegou na porta da frente, a abriu, a atravessou, e ao fazer isso ativou uma armadilha. A armadilha puxou um balde, e preso pela porta, Teal’c não teve escolha a não ser ser coberto com o conteúdo do balde. Também tropeçou, e, ao cair, esmagou vários coelhinhos que estavam na volta.

Cautelosamente, a Major Carter usou um dedo para tocar na substância transparente cobrindo o Jaffa.

“Um... parece ser um produto ligeiramente viscoso de petróleo altamente refinado. Senhor.”

“Um produto ligeiramente viscoso de petróleo altamente refinado?”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Óleo de bebê, Carter?”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Oh, pelo amor... Ok, que seja. Você está bem, Teal’c?”

“Não estou ferido, O’Neill. Meu orgulho, contudo, está um pouco... contundido.”

“Bela tentativa de gíria, Teal’c. Vamos?” Ao redor deles, os coelhinhos estavam se movendo agitados.

A porta da frente da casa dava para uma floresta muito estranha. A hora do dia era indeterminável; estava claro o bastante para ver, mas as árvores disformes davam longas sombras. Também tinha cogumelos muito, muito grandes crescendo nos espaços entre as árvores.

“Ninguém como nada. Alguém tem problemas com essa ordem?”

Ninguém tinha, e se moveram, atravessando árvores e o chão bizarro, seguindo os coelhinhos. Eventualmente, as árvores se abriram, e o chão ficou pedregoso. Desfiladeiros começaram a aparecer de ambos os lados do grupo. Os coelhinhos passaram pela travessa, e chegaram a uma área onde o chão começava a ficar suave. Grandes poças tipo pântanos estavam na frente do grupo, borbulhando de leve. Um caminho delicado passava entre as poças fedidas e borbulhantes, e os coelhinhos seguiram quase que em fila indiana.

“Acho que é ácido, Coronel. Tem cheiro de ácido.”

“Qual é o cheiro de ácido, Carter?”

Ela fez uma careta que ele não viu. “Ácido, senhor.”

“Oh, claro, isso faz sentido.”

O caminho de chão livre ficou menor e menor. À frente dos pés do Coronel O’Neill estava uma tábua que ficava sobre a última poça de ácido. Além dela estava mais floresta. Coelhinhos estavam animadamente cruzando a madeira, e estavam começando a brincar na floresta.

“Ótimo.” Cuidadosamente, Jack colocou um pé na frente do outro, e lentamente cruzou a prancha. Movendo-se com graça e dignidade, mesmo que não com muitas roupas, Teal’c seguiu depois. Um bom tempo se passou enquanto um grande número de coelhinhos cruzou a ponte improvisada. Então a Major Carter cruzou sem incidente. Finalmente, era a vez de Daniel. Ele chegou quase até o final do caminho antes de vários coelhinhos se atirarem sob seu pés ao mesmo tempo em que um grande número pulou na prancha. Depois de cambalear, acenar, e xingar, Daniel e os coelhinhos caíram no ácido com um grande SPLASH.

Os coelhinhos afundaram sem reclamações, a superfície do ácido se fechando sobre suas cabecinhas fofas com finalidade. Daniel, por outro lado, se debateu e pediu ajuda. Ajuda veio na forma das mãos de Jack e de Teal’c agarrando os pulsos de Daniel e o puxando para fora da poça. Contudo, suas roupas já tinham começado a esfumaçar, e ele as arrancou até que estava parado na frente dos seus colegas, seco e seguro, mas completamente nu.

“Uma piada, Jack, e vou atirar em você com sua própria arma. Estou falando sério. Não me provoque.”

Jack riu, mas não disse nada. Sam e Teal’c, por sua vez, apreciaram em silêncio.

Na corrida para livrar Daniel das suas roupas, os coelhinhos foram temporariamente esquecidos. Sam os notou primeiro, vendo a comoção de canto de olho.

“Uh, senhor? Daniel? Acho que eles têm alguma coisa…”

De fato, os coelhinhos tinham alguma coisa. Eles estavam arrastando um pacote pelo chão com os dentes, e o empurrando com os narizes. Jack deu um passo à frente, pegou o pacote e o inspecionou. Ele gargalhou de novo, se recompôs, se virou para Daniel, abriu a boca para falar, fechou-a, gargalhou mais um pouco, e se recompôs de novo. Daniel cruzou os braços e fumegou, esperando não-tão-pacientemente. Jack se arriscou a falar de novo, e conseguiu dessa vez, apesar de que não sem um sorriso enorme.

“Os coelhinhos te trouxeram uma coisa para usar, Danny.” Ele atirou o pacote para o seu arqueólogo muito irritado.

“Pijama!!!” Daniel estava fulo. “Eu perco as minhas roupas e ganho… pijama?!” Ele estava mais do que indignado. Teal’c, se sentindo um pouco aliviado, estava começando a pensar que estar coberto por um produto ligeiramente viscoso de petróleo altamente refinado não era tão ruim. Seu orgulho certamente pensava isso, e de fato, estava começando a reconhecer o quão bem sua pele ficava brilhando. E tinha coisas piores... “Quero dizer... pijama!!?”

“Bem, Danny, você pode ficar pelado. Não é a decisão que eu tomaria, mas...”

“Oh, cala a boca, Jack.” Daniel rasgou a embalagem plástica e começou a vestir o pijama azul claro de flanela.

“Você ficou adorável,” Sam ofereceu.

“Oh, cala a boca você também.”

Os coelhinhos estavam começando a gorjear e se misturar. Daniel terminou de abotoar a camisa do pijama, e com um último olhar fatal para seus colegas, foi atrás dos agora-se-movendo, menor-do-que-quando-começaram horda de coelhinhos.

Eles não foram muito longe antes de outra comoção chamar a atenção do time. Era outro grupo de coelhinhos se aproximando, arrastando roupas com eles. Jack deu um passo à frente, olhou para baixo e viu sua jaqueta de couro. Um pouco para a direita, um coelhinho sozinho estava sentando com os óculos de sol de Jack no topo de sua pequena cabecinha branca.

Jack olhou para Teal’c.

Jack olhou para Daniel.

Jack olhou em volta da floresta. Ele não viu nenhuma piscina de ácido, ou baldes de óleo de bebê, mas fez uma breve análise tática, e pensou, considerando tudo, que estava se livrando fácil. Com um sorriso e um dar de ombros, ele tirou sua jaqueta do SGC, colocou a de couro, e colocou os óculos de sol. Com um sorriso largo, abriu os braços.

“Feliz?” Ele perguntou, para ninguém em particular.

Daniel não parecia nem um pouco feliz; nem Teal’c. Os coelhinhos pareciam tão felizes quanto possível, até que um grande gato sorridente pulou em um grupo deles de um galho acima e matou meia dúzia, sem necessidade e brutalmente, antes que pudessem escapar. O gato, então, também parecia feliz. Sam e Daniel pareciam um pouco enojados. O gato, ainda sorrindo, começou a desaparecer até que só seu sorriso restava. Então isso também desapareceu, e só os corpos sangrentos dos coelhinhos restavam como marca de que tinha estado ali. Os coelhinhos remanescentes começaram a pular para frente.

Jack indicou a direção com um aceno do braço e um grande sorriso, e o grupo começou a se mover. Teal’c e Daniel ofereceram olhares sombrios para seu comandante quando passaram por ele, mas ele os ignorou, sorriu para Daniel, e seguiu para as árvores.

As árvores começaram a diminuir, e a equipe estava se perguntando o que vinha à frente quando os coelhinhos que os guiavam pararam e começaram a se reunir em um grupo. SG-1 se aproximou do grupo com cuidado.

“O que você acha que eles estão esperando?”

“Não sei, mas não gosto disso. Se espalhem, pessoal.”

Era tarde demais. A Major Carter, cuidando da retaguarda do time, deu mais um passo à frente, e de repente a floresta inteira desapareceu de debaixo deles. Um Jaffa, três humanos e um grande número de coelhinhos caíram por uma pequena distância e pousaram com um...

“UMPH!”

Muitos, muitos coelhinhos deram suas vidas amortecendo a queda da SG-1. Jack, e de modo mais privado, o resto da sua equipe, falharam em sofrer com essa perda.

“Que porra de coelhinhos, de qualquer forma.”

SG-1 olhou em volta para seus novos arredores. Estavam no armário de uma mulher, tipo um camarim. Tinha uma penteadeira, um biombo, e uma cremalheira com uma única roupa nela.

“Ooh, legal, Major.”

“De jeito nenhum, senhor. Prefiro o pijama do Daniel. Posso ficar com o seu pijama, Daniel?”

“Bem, não vou usar o vestido, Sam, então francamente, não só não, como, porra, de jeito nenhum.”

“Danny! Olha a língua!”

“Me morde, Jack. Você é o único aqui que conseguiu ficar vestido, então não acho que vai ganhar muita simpatia.” Um rápido olhar pela sala provou que a teoria de Daniel estava correta.

“Carter ainda está vestida. Você pode ficar de uniforme, Major, se preferir.” Jack sorriu para os coelhinhos, e sua voz passou para uma pronúncia lenta. “Eu tenho ceeeeerteza de que os coelhinhos não vão se importar. Certeza absoluta, na verdade. Quer dizer, o que eles podem fazer? De tipo de forma pública e embaraçosa eles podem pensar para te tirar das suas roupas? Sério, a piscina de ácido já foi usado, e eu não...”

“Com todo o respeito, senhor, cala a boca.”

“Sabe, percebi que quando você diz ‘com todo o respeito, senhor’, normalmente isso significa que você está prestes a dizer alguma coisa desrespeitosa.”

Sua segunda-no-comando só o encarou, e se moveu para trás do biombo, tirando o vestido ofensor do cabide no caminho. A troca foi feita rapidamente, e então, ao invés de se mover na direção da sua equipe, a Major Carter foi para a penteadeira e deu uma olhada no seu cabelo e maquiagem. Ela retocou o batom, escovou o cabelo, e se virou para os homens.

Em sincronia, eles ficaram de queixo caído. Bem, não Teal’c. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. O vestido era de seda vermelha, se moldando como uma segunda pele na Major, com um decote que ia quase até o umbigo. Tinha as costas abertas, até a parte de baixo da sua coluna, e a cauda se arrastava pelo chão atrás dela.

“Alguém tem algum comentário espertinho para fazer? Coronel? Daniel?” Ela parou enquanto olhava para cada um deles. Não tinha perigo de ouvir comentários, espertinhos ou não, de qualquer um deles. Eles estavam, na verdade, quase sem conseguir respirar. Os coelhinhos, por sua vez, estavam pulando na direção do fundo do camarim, onde estava o elevador de um loft, com a entrada bloqueada por uma grade.

Coelhinhos se espremeram por de baixo da grade, Jack a abriu, e a equipe entrou no elevador. Alguns dos coelhinhos foram ‘acidentalmente’ pegos pela grade quando foi fechada. Sam sorriu um pouco. Estava começando a detestar os coelhinhos.

O elevador desceu, desceu, desceu, e Jack estava prestes a fazer uma piada sobre ‘toca de coelhinhos’ quando parou. Ele abriu a grade de novo, e entrou na sala.

Ou, loft, na verdade. À direita e ao lado do elevador estava a cozinha. Sofás estavam arrumados na frente deles. Na parte de trás do loft, uma grande cama baixa flutuava. Coelhinhos começaram a pular sem rumo. Um par deles foi para debaixo da mesinha de café e começou, bem, a trepar como coelhos. Jack revirou os olhos. Estava prestes a perder a paciência completamente.

“O que diabos está acontecendo?” Ele disse para toda a sala, e ficou surpreso quando recebeu uma resposta.

“É isso que eu gostaria de saber.” Quem falou e um companheiro estavam saindo do elevador. Quem falou era um homem alto de ombros largos com cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Suas roupas eram tão impecáveis em corte, material e coordenação, que Jack só podia presumir que o homem ou era muito gay, ou vinha sendo treinado pelos coelhinhos fazia muito tempo. Seu companheiro era quase tão alto, mas magro, até raquítico, e parecia que tinha nascido com aquela expressão arrogante de divertimento no rosto. Jack ganhava a vida analisando ameaças. Os dois eram perigosos, mas no momento nenhum deles estava tentando ameaçar ninguém. O segundo homem falou. Sua voz era tão culta e irritante quanto Jack tinha previsto que seria.

“Não é óbvio, Mac?” Ele balançou uma mão na direção do chão. “Olha. Coelhinhos.”

‘Mac’ olhou para baixo, viu tudo o que estava acontecendo, incluindo o Jaffa, coberto por um produto ligeiramente viscoso de petróleo altamente refinado, e suspirou.

“Não de novo. Nós mal limpamos o lugar depois da última vez.” Havia um leve tom de reclamação na sua voz rica e com um sotaque. Seus olhos encontraram os coelhinhos debaixo da mesinha de café, e ele aceitou seu destino. Erguendo os olhos e sorrindo, ele se apresentou. “Sou Duncan MacLeod do Clã MacLeod, ao seu serviço. Esse,” ele indicou seu amigo, “é Methos, o Imortal mais velho ainda vivo.

“Mac!”

“Oh, desista, Methos. Os coelhinhos estão envolvidos. Colabore ou encare as consequências sozinho.”

Methos considerou isso, aceitou isso também, e deu de ombros. “Tudo bem.”

Jack deu um pequeno passo à frente, e gesticulou na direção dele mesmo, então de sua equipe. “Sou o Coronel Jack O’Neill, Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos. Esse é o Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, e a Major Carter, Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos.”

“Major Carter?” Methos disse pausadamente, vendo o vestido com divertimento nos olhos. “Onde você guarda a arma nessa roupa, Major?”

“Pergunta de novo e vou te mostrar,” Sam disse com um brilho perigoso no olhar. Jack estava orgulhoso. Sua segunda era radiante quando estava furiosa. Ele era inteligente demais para dizer isso, é claro. Mas era verdade.

“Tome cuidado com ela, Methos,” Jack disse pausadamente. “Ela morde.”

“Espero que sim,” Methos respondeu pausadamente, um brilho começando a se formar nos seus olhos.

Duncan pousou uma mão no braço de Methos. “Methos, seja educado com a Major. Você não está vendo que os coelhinhos fizeram seu trabalho?”

Sam sorriu para Duncan por causa do resgate. Duncan sorriu de volta, ativando seu charme. Sam sorriu ainda mais, seu ‘sorriso que ilumina toda a sala’ de marca registrada. Ele iluminou a sala tanto que, na verdade, todo mundo teve que desviar os olhos. Quando ergueram os olhos, Sam e Duncan estavam engajados em beijos muito ardentes. Jack tossiu. Nem Sam nem Duncan pareciam nem um pouco inclinados a parar. Methos olhou para o grupo e pareceu encarar Daniel por um momento, então olhou para Jack, e finalmente, de volta para o casal que se beijava.

“Hmm. Acho que o jeito mais rápido de livrar o ambiente dos coelhinhos é se eu ficar aqui.” Com isso, tirou uma espada do seu casaco–

_De onde diabos ele tirou uma espada?_ Jack pensou. Era facilmente maior do que o casaco.

– e sem uma pausa cortou um punhado dos coelhinhos com um golpe só. Então ele largou a espada, tirou o casaco, e foi até Sam e Duncan, que ainda estavam se beijando. Ele passou as mãos pelas costas nuas da Major.

“Se eu prometer não te provocar mais, você promete não atirar em mim?”

Ela se afastou de Duncan, olhou para Methos, e de volta para Duncan. “Vale a pena aturar ele?”

Os olhos de Duncan dançaram. “Oh, sim. Ele é muito, muito velho. Ele _sabe_ de coisas.”

Sam inclinou a cabeça, pensando, então olhou de volta para Methos. “Você pode ficar.” Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso glorioso, e se virou de volta para Duncan, que recapturou sua boca. Methos enterrou a cabeça no seu pescoço, e ela levou uma mão ao cabelo dele.

Do outro lado da sala, Jack, Daniel, e Teal’c estavam encarando o ménage em choque, presos ao chão até que Duncan grunhiu e Methos abriu o zíper no pescoço do vestido de seda vermelho da Major Carter.

“Uhm, caras,” Daniel tentou. “Talvez nós devêssemos... uh...”

“Ir embora.” Teal’c disse de modo sucinto.

“É. Ir embora.” Jack adicionou. Ainda assim, mais alguns momentos se passaram antes do resto da SG-1 seguir o resto dos coelhinhos de volta para o elevador. Jack, se virando para fechar a grade, ergueu os olhos quando Sam riu enquanto Duncan MacLeod do Clã MacLeod a ergueu em seus braços e foi em direção à cama. Methos foi atrás deles, tirando as roupas enquanto andava, e selvagemente chutou um coelhinho para longe.

Em silêncio, o elevador desceu. Na frente deles estava agora uma sala de uma academia para exercícios/prática com tatames para luta. Só três coelhinhos saíram do elevador, e começaram a atravessar a sala. Ainda em silêncio, o trio de humanos e Jaffa os seguiu, e parou em sincronia quando as portas para a rua se abriram.

A mulher que entrou era alta e linda. Ela sorriu imediatamente quando os viu e cruzou a distância até eles com longos passos. Seus olhos e cabelos muito curtos eram escuros, e seu sorriso era sedutor.

“E quem são vocês três? Não, não, espera.” Ela olhou para um coelhinho perdido, e então fixou seus olhos de volta nos homens. “Não importa. Uma garota deve se mover rápido quando os coelhinhos estão envolvidos.” Ela olhou para eles pensativa, mastigando o lábio enquanto considerava sua escolha. Era bem óbvio pelo como como seus olhos ficavam voltando para o peito coberto de óleo de Teal’c qual seria sua escolha. Ela ergueu a mão esquerda e um longo e elegante dedo traçou seu caminho pela massa de músculos de tom escuro.

“Isso é...?” ela fez uma careta, olhando para seu dedo.

“Um produto ligeiramente viscoso...”

“Óleo de bebê, Teal’c. A piada está ficando velha.” Jack estava um pouco irritado. Ele tinha gostado da mulher. Bastante. Ele considerou brevemente indicar a bolsa e apresentar Júnior, mas desistiu da ideia por ser malvada.

“Teal’c?” Ela parecia encantada. “Que… exótico! Sou Amanda.” Ela se inclinou para frente enquanto falava seu nome. Teal’c estava obviamente bem encantado com ela. Obviamente. Bem. Ele estava quase demonstrando emoções. Amanda se afastou, fazendo uma leve careta. “Mas nós realmente precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre esses coelhinhos.” Ela tirou um par de adagas longas e finas da sua manga–

_Todas essas pessoas carregam facas?_ Jack pensou. _E como?_

–e as atirou certeiramente em um par de coelhinhos, que caíram silenciosamente, empalados pelas adagas.

“Vocês dois podem ir agora,” Amanda disse animadamente para Jack e Daniel. Então ela os analisou por mais um momento, e sua voz ficou com um tom apresado. “Mas não vão muito longe, garotos. Quase todos os coelhinhos estão mortos, e é aí que a diversão realmente começa.”

Teal’c, aparentemente tentado drenado completamente algum reservatório interno de paciência, puxou Amanda para seus braços e lhe deu um beijo lancinante. Amanda aprovou, e arruinou muitas centenas de dólares em roupas de seda e cashmere por se pressionar sem cuidado contra o torso dele, coberto com o produto... oh, diabos. O óleo de bebê.

Jack e Daniel olharam um para o outro, de volta para Teal’c e Amanda, e então procuraram pelos coelhinhos remanescentes para seguirem. Havia um único, último coelhinho. Ele pulou até a porta, e eles o seguiram para fora, até a rua.

Mas o cenário parecia incongruente, já que a porta abriu para a margem de um rio. Jack não conseguia determinar o porquê, mas parecia errado, de algum modo.

“É, é, nada disso faz sentido. E daí?)

O coelhinho pulou na prancha que cobria a distância entre a margem do rio e a grande barcaça pintada de preto. Jack e Daniel o seguiram para dentro da barcaça, e para a porta da barcaça. Jack abriu a porta, e o coelhinho entrou, seguido por um arqueólogo vestindo um pijama de flanela azul claro, e um Coronel antigo Operações Especiais, usando uma jaqueta de couro e óculos de sol.

O interior da barcaça era lindamente decorado, o coelhinho os guiou passando pela decoração, e para o quarto nos fundos, onde outra cama enorme e suntuosa os esperava. O coelhinho parou, se virou, e olhou para eles. Ele ficou sentado, balançando o nariz, e esperou.

Jack olhou para o coelhinho.

Jack olhou para Daniel.

Daniel olhou para Jack, com expectativa.

Jack tirou seus óculos de sol, os jogou na mesa, e olhou de volta para o coelhinho. “Sheesh, tudo bem. Sou cabeça dura; não sou estúpido. Consigo entender a dica.”

“Consegue?” Daniel perguntou. “Afinal, faz,” Daniel olhou para seu relógio, “quatro anos e você ainda não me beijou.”

“Só mais alguns segundos, Danny. Só falta fazer uma coisa.” E com isso, em um momento fluido puxou a pistola do coldre, tirou a trava, mirou e atirou no último coelhinho sem hesitar por nem um momento. Então ele ativou a trava de novo, e atirou a arma na mesa junto com os óculos.

Daniel estava sorrindo para ele. Aquele sorriso especial de flerte que normalmente guardava para assassinas em massa de nível planetário. “Fez bem, Jack.” Ele removeu seus próprios óculos e eles foram acompanhar a arma na mesa.

“Qualquer coisa para te impressionar, Danny.” E com isso, ele puxou Daniel para seus braços e o beijou profundamente. O quarto ficou por algum tempo definitivamente livre de diálogo. Depois de um tempo, Daniel se afastou.

“Também fez isso bem, Jack.”

“Bem? Oh, podemos fazer melhor do que isso.” Com um movimento da sua perna e do quadril, e uma força do seu braço o guiando, Jack empurrou Daniel de volta para cama, e caiu sobre ele. Ali estava, novamente, uma definitiva falta de diálogo, mas muita remoção de roupas, até do pijama, apesar de que Jack secretamente sentiria a falta dele, assim como alguns leitores.

O tempo passou, como o tempo passa, com ou sem coelhinhos, e os garotos começaram a se aproximar de uma conclusão inescapável.

“Nós não deveríamos estar cansados?”

“Acho que sim. É quase como se toda essa experiência tivesse acontecido fora dos limites do que normalmente consideramos ser real...”

“Você acha?”

“... quase como uma jornada espiritual, ou...”

“Você tinha um ponto, não, Danny?”

“Não tenho certeza de que estamos realmente nos nossos corpos, Jack. Ou, se estamos, talvez nossos corpos estejam tirando energia de alguma... fonte externa.”

Jack olhou duvidoso.

“Bem, essas são as teorias, de qualquer modo. O quê? Por que você está sorrindo?”

“Tive uma ideia.” Jack explicou a ideia.

“Não é uma ideia nem um pouco ruim, Jack, mas para isso vamos precisar de lubrificante.”

“Lubrificante. Claro. Onde eu guardaria lubrificante?” Ele olhou ao redor do quarto.

“Mesinha de cabeceira?” Daniel apontou.

“Certo.” Jack foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a gaveta. Dentro estavam vários tubos e garrafas, com indicações de ‘Me Lamba’, “Me Beba’, “Me Esfregue’ e por aí vai. “Beleza.” Jack disse.

As garrafas provaram ser lubrificante, e de fato eram uma beleza. Eles pareciam ter o efeito de fazer objetos crescerem e depois diminuírem de tamanho, mas algumas experiências e avaliação cuidadosa de teorias serviram bem para os garotos. Depois de muitas, muitas experiências – as teorias tinham que ser duplamente verificadas – Daniel sugeriu uma posição que Jack tinha certeza que não era nem um pouquinho possível fisicamente. Daniel estava decidido a provar algo sobre suas condições físicas, e Jack não conseguiu se fazer protestar. Um pouco depois chegaram a uma conclusão triunfante, a teoria de Daniel se provando verdade, e com uma audiência para os parabenizar.

Jack caiu e rolou para o lado do seu arqueólogo. Parados no pé da cama estavam Duncan, Sam, Methos, Amanda, Teal’c, e a Doutora Fraiser. Todos estavam comemorando, e todos estavam completamente nus.

“Doc? De onde você veio?”

Teal’c inclinou a cabeça. “Voltei e recuperei a Doutora. Parecia… apropriado.”

“Boa ideia, Teal’c. É esse tipo de iniciativa que me faz ter orgulho de server com você.”

Teal’c inclinou sua cabeça de novo por causa do elogio. “Obrigado, O’Neill.”

“E é bem que eu esteja aqui. Alguém precisa cuidar da sua nutrição e nível de fluidos.”

“Nível de fluidos?” A pergunta veio de vários lugares.

Janet sorriu coletivamente para o grupo. “Acho que foi provado que nenhum de vocês é muito bem em cuidar de si mesmos. Vou ter que ficar de olho em vocês. De olhos.” Seus olhos brilharam diabólicos.

“Falando em nutrição,” a voz de Duncan chamou a atenção de todo mundo, “acontece que eu fiz um excelente cozido de coelhinho.” Todo mundo concordou que cozido de coelhinho era uma boa ideia.

“Gostaria de aprender a fazer cozido de coelhinho,” Teal’c disse. “É uma habilidade que pode talvez ser útil no futuro.”

Duncan olhou para Teal’c por um momento, então sorriu seu sorriso mais charmoso. “É claro, Teal’c. Adoraria. E, Sam?”

“Mmm?”

“Vou trazer a calda de chocolate de novo em um momento.”

“Muito obrigada, Duncan.” Ela ergueu os calcanhares e pulou em antecipação.

“Certamente.” Ele parou, quase na porta. “Um, só tem mais uma coisa.”

Os ocupantes do quarto se viram e olharam questionadores.

“Qual é a moral de todos esses coelhinhos? A Sam disse que tinha centenas, no começo. Centenas? Vocês realmente precisam de todos esses coelhinhos para ficarem nus? Não vejo tantos coelhinhos desde...” Ele olhou de lado para Methos, parecendo um pouco envergonhado, então fez uma careta. “Bem, não, na verdade. Nunca vi tantos coelhinhos. Nunca.”

Jack sorriu, descrente. “Oh, suponho que vocês transam sempre que querem. Só... acontece, não é?”

“Bem...” Duncan gesticulou para a cama onde Jack e Daniel ainda estavam deitados. “Você vai notar que onde quer que eu esteja, tem uma cama grande e óbvia. Você acha que não uso elas? Vocês não usam camas no lugar de onde vocês vem?”

Jack tentou se lembrar da última vez que tinha visto a sua cama. Daniel se lembrava da alucinação induzida pelo dispositivo em fita onde sonhou sobre dormir com sua esposa em uma cama. Sam tinha quase certeza de que não tinha uma cama. Era um pensamento muito, muito deprimente. O quarto ficou em silêncio. Duncan acenou em consideração.

“Entendo. Bem, vocês podem ficar quanto tempo quiserem. Tenho várias camas e grandes e confortáveis sofás na sala, também. Vamos lá, Teal’c. Cozido de coelhinho.”

“Sofás, também?” Jack reclamou. “Ele também ganha sofás?”

“Você tem sofás, Jack. Você não faz nada nem um pouco interessante com eles, mas você os tem.” Daniel estava reclamando. “Não é surpresa que demorei quarto anos para ganhar um beijo.”

“Nós estamos certamente nos dando mal aqui, gente.” Jack então percebeu que Sam estava contando, e fazendo uma careta. Isso nunca era uma boa combinação. “Carter?”

“... dezenove, vinte, vinte e um... Senhor, pelos meus cálculos, temos menos de dez linhas de diálogo antes que os coelhinhos comecem a reaparecer.”

“Como você consegue calcular...” ele sacudiu as mãos. “Tudo bem. Entendi.”

Do outro lado do quarto, Amanda e Methos se separaram do debate quieto que estavam tendo. Amanda sorriu um sorriso deslumbrante para Daniel. “Daniel, querido, seja um amor e traga o seu traseiro bonitinho para cá, tudo bem?” Ela então se reclinou graciosamente em uma cadeira fofinha. Methos estendeu uma mão para Daniel, que olhou para Jack buscando aprovação, então moveu seu traseiro seguindo as instruções de Amanda.

Jack passou um momento discutindo consigo mesmo sobre MacLeod também ter cadeiras, então sorriu O Sorriso para Sam e Janet. Sam e Janet sorriram de volta para ele, uma para a outra, e de volta para ele. Naquele momento, Duncan voltou para o quarto, entregou a garrafa de calda de chocolate para a mão de Sam que a aguardava, e desapareceu de novo. Sam sorriu ainda mais, e pegou o pulso de Janet com a outra mão.

“Vamos lá, Janet. Tem uma coisa que estou morrendo de vontade de experimentar.” E com isso as duas foram na direção de Jack. Jack cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça parecendo muito, muito confiante.

Daniel ergueu a cabeça do que Amanda tinha feito ele fazer e disse para o quarto em geral, “Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo.”

Amanda reclamou. “Ele nunca para de fazer perguntas?”

Um coral de “nãos” grudentos cobertos de chocolate vieram da cama, mas ninguém disse nenhum diálogo. Daniel ignorou todo mundo. “Se todos os coelhinhos foram embora, como nós vamos saber quando essa história estiver termi...”


End file.
